


i'm still your dream girl

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chubby Thor (Marvel), Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: you and thor are friends with benefits. is that all you'll ever be or will it turn into more?
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	i'm still your dream girl

Thor showed up on your doorstep late that night. Telling you all about Ultron and the vision he had seen. There wasn't much talking before you found yourselves in bed.

Peppering kisses along your neck he began, "It will be some time before I'm able to return to Earth."

Rolling your head to the side to give him more room you said, "S'okay. Just want you to be safe while you're gone."

Thor pulled away to look you in the eyes. "I'll try love."

A thick finger slipped into you and drew a sharp gasp from you as it rocked back and forth. With a chuckle Thor said, "The least I can do is leave you with pleasant memories of me." 

In the morning, Thor was already gone. The remnants of his morning, cereal bowl and coffee cup, were washed and drying on your counter. You only let it sting a little that he hadn't told you goodbye. It wasn't as if you were his girlfriend or anything. The two of you had an arrangement. He was one of your best friends, but anything else was just sex. You understood that, but it didn't change how much you loved him.

Thor, always true to his word, was gone for years. When he did turn up at your door, one eye was gone, in its place a new brown one. His one blue eye looked haunted every time you made eye contact with him. He wouldn't tell you about it, but you knew it was bad. You had seen the news about the people who had been dusted. So when he pushed you up against the door as soon as he was through, you made no complaints.

Ridding you of your clothes, he picked you up and carried you to your bed. Thor took his time traveling along your body. Stopping at your chest to lavish both nipples with attention. He broke away to say, "Turn over." You did as he said. He lifted your hips and got you on your hands and knees. With no warning, you felt Thor's tongue against your pussy. Licking and sucking until you were on the verge of an orgasm, and stopping abruptly.

You let out a moan followed by a, "Thor, c'mon m'so close."

"I know love. You'll get to cum soon."

You felt the head of his cock nudging your entrance, and suddenly you weren't so bothered by your missed orgasm. He pushed into you slowly, inch by inch, and gave you a small moment to adjust. Asking, "Are you okay?"

You clenched around his length, pulling a grunt out of him, before saying, "Yes, please move, Thor."

That was all the permission Thor needed to begin fucking you into the mattress. Later, with his head on your chest, Thor asked, "Will you come with me?"

Running your fingers through his cropped hair you said, "Where to?"

"To New Asgard."

Your mouth hung open in shock, and Thor quickly filled your silence. 

"You- you don't have to. But I think you might like it. Tønsberg's a beautiful place. You could have your choice of jobs. Anything really-"

You cut him off with a quiet, "Yes."

Thor's head popped up. "Really?"

You nodded and Thor immediately went to littering kisses on your neck.

Living in New Asgard was not as different as you had expected it would be. The people were much the same as you. There was a sadness about them over what they had lost, but they were all kind. You hadn't really found a permanent place for yourself yet. Choosing instead to help out where you were needed, and hanging out with Thor in your evenings.

Being around Thor was different than it had been. After Thanos' victory, Thor had lost his light. He spent most of his time drinking and playing video games. The time you spent with him was spent next to him on his couch or under him in his bed. Thor had been in a mood when you walked through his door that night, and took you to his bed almost immediately.

Laying under him, your hands traveled to the hem of his shirt only to be stopped. 

Thor gave you a small smile, "Let's leave that on, yeah?"

You nodded and tried not to be too obvious with your disappointment. You were about to tell him how much you didn't mind what he looked like, as you felt a hand traveling downwards to your center. Thick fingers traveled along your clit, before slipping into you. After some time of listening to you moan, he felt you were ready and removed his fingers. He let himself slip inside you. These days, he was more for the slow steady build as opposed to the fast and rough. Both these moods were fine by you. 

When Bruce and Rocket came for Thor, you weren't sure if he would go. Believing for so long now that he had failed had changed him. You knew he'd regret it forever if he didn't go with them. Waking up the next day to realize he had gone, you were relieved. Until you became mind numbingly worried. You knew what they all were facing, and how wrong it could go.

Days later, a knock on your door jarred you from your thoughts. Opening in, you found Thor on the other side. Bloody and battle worn, but still standing. You were launching yourself at him before you could stop it. He, of course, caught you before saying, "Love, perhaps I should shower first."

You kissed him. "We could shower together?"

Instead of answering, he walked you towards your bathroom. Once there, he placed you on your feet again and you promptly began to remove his armor and your own clothes. As soon as you got him under the shower head, you kissed every inch of skin available to you. It had been a long time since he had willingly let his top half be uncovered in front of you, no matter how much you assured him you didn't care about his weight. Stopping your explorations for now, you poured shampoo into your hand. He crouched as you washed the grime of his day out of his hair. You wanted to know about the battle, wanted to know everything that had happened. But you knew that came later, when you were just his friend again. After he rinsed the soap from his hair, he turned his attention to yours, returning the favor and washing it. 

Stepping out of the shower, Thor pulled you along towards your room. Stopping at the end of your bed to kiss you. You took the opportunity to continue your earlier explorations. Making your way down his chest, you sank to your knees. 

"Love, you really don't-" He was cut off as you licked along his length. "-have to," followed on a breathy sigh.

You sank down on him and wrapped your hand around what you couldn't take. You had always enjoyed giving Thor head. His taste was sweet with the slightest tang of bitterness and something uniquely Thor. Broken out of your movements by a broken sound from above you, you pulled off. 

"You have to stop darling, or this will be through before it's started."

He helped you to your feet and walked you backwards until your knees hit and you fell onto the bed.

Crawling towards you Thor said, "Time for me to return the favor." Fingers dug into your thighs as he pulled you against his face. His tongue drew circles against your clit as a finger began to trace your entrance. Sucking on your clit, he slid a finger into you. As his finger dipped in and out of your heat, you began to shake against him. Sliding an arm up to hold your hips down, he kept up his movements until you were cumming on his tongue. 

Moving upwards Thor left kisses as he went. Along your stomach, on each breast, along your neck, finally reaching your lips. Pulling away he smiled. "Hi there."

Giggling you replied, "Hi."

"Are you ready love?"

"Mhm," You smiled. Quickly letting out a moan as he slid into you. Kissing at his neck, you tasted the salty tang of sweat. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as he fucked you until you both came. You fell asleep with your head resting on his chest.

In the morning, he was still there next to you, already awake.

You mumbled into your pillow, "Ya know, it's strange to watch people sleep."

"I'm sorry love."

Rolling to face him you said, "S'okay."

"I need to tell you something."

You nodded and propped yourself up on an elbow. "Go for it."

Chuckling nervously he started, "Y/N you've been my friend for a long time, I don't want to jeopardize that, but I have to tell you that I'm in love with you. I have been for years. What we've had has been lovely, but I want more. I understand if you don't."

For a minute you couldn't say anything. What you had wanted since the beginning was finally happening right in front of you. Thor took your silence as a bad sign and continued. "It's really okay. It makes sense, I can get over-"

You cut him off, "I love you too Thor." With a smile you added, "Always have."

A slow grin spread across Thor's face. "Yeah? You do?"

"Mhm."

Thor raised up to kiss you. "This is turning out to be a pretty good day after all."

You chuckled and let yourself be pulled into Thor's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank y'all for reading! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
